Tides of Time
by Envie Rouge
Summary: "I hate you. You made me hate you." No longer would she live under his tyranny. Fem!America/England oneshot. American Revolution era. More angst than fluff. Rated T for safety, no bad language.


**Wow, so I hardly ever publish anything, but I had this idea in my head and decided to let you guys see what you think. I just recently discovered the magical fandom of Hetalia, and I is in heaven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dis lovely series or any of its lovely characters. Whatevs, you get the point.**

**No vulgar language, rated T for safety and mature (but not explicit) situations.**

**This is a Revolutionary War Femerica/England oneshot. Of course, with it being a Revolution oneshot, it is by no means a happy oneshot. Oh wells. Enjoy!**

* * *

_You were always there to hold my hand when times were hard to understand._

_But now the tides of time have turned, they keep changing._

Her words cut through him like a dull, blunted knife. She had finally put enough force into her verbal assault to penetrate through his tough skin to produce a mangled and jagged wound. Her voice echoed through his mind, repeating her venomous words over and over.

_'I hate you. You made me hate you.'_

_'I hate you. You made me hate you.'_

_'I hate you. You made me hate you.'_

He stared at the ground for a moment before looking up to meet her gaze, her blue eyes burning with anger. Rays of sunlight beamed into her vision, intensifying the glare she was sending his way. The shudders on most of the windows of the small church had been closed for privacy, the only light coming in through the tallest window above the door.

"You… hate me?" Arthur asked, attempting to control his breathing as fury bubbled inside him. He gave her an exasperated half-smile in disbelief, his hands gripping the back of a pew. "Amy..." he said, the irritation in his voice apparent.

She turned away from him and faced the wall, seemingly ashamed. Yet when she spoke, she was anything but. "I have begged you to listen to me. My people suffer from your oppressiveness, while you've ignored my every attempt to compromise with you and your king."

Arthur furrowed his brows at her insolence. "You're my territory," he said as he walked toward her, stopping mere inches from the back of her brunette head. "I rule you, you would be nothing without me!" he barked, the rising volume of his voice echoing throughout the room. The floral scent of her long dark hair reached his nose, causing his chest to tighten. He quickly pushed his fondness for her aside, his temper flaring at the fact that she still had such an effect on him after causing him so much vexation.

"Oh, I beg to differ." She turned to face him, leaning her back against the wall and as her cerulean eyes bore into his green ones with defiance. "As I recall," Amy started, placing a hand on her cheek with sarcastic bashfulness. "France would have been more than happy to-"

He grabbed her hand from her face and pinned her arm against the wall above her head, causing her to gasp. "You would have liked that, wouldn't you?" he snapped, crashing his forehead into hers. She tried to push him away with her free arm, but he held it to his chest between them both.

"You would have rather had France caring for you? Would he have made you happy?!" he growled with animosity, his jealous rage clouding his judgment.

"Let me go," Amy retorted, struggling against his hold. "I have had enough of you! I won't be under your rule anymore!"

"Stop with your stupid nonsense! I will be your downfall before I'll let you tear away from me!" he yelled, his grip on her tightening. The gravity of his words was apparent from the shock on her face, her eyes widening at the obvious threat. She opened her mouth to speak, but was lost for words for a few moments.

"You've become nothing but a tyrannical, power-drunken brute. I wish I could have seen that sooner." She whispered the words, Arthur barely able to hear them despite their close proximity to one another. She stared intently in to his eyes as tears began to pool in hers, truly showing pain rather than their usual hardiness. He slightly loosened his grip a little, guilt slowly flooding through him at the realization of her words and his own lack of self-control_. 'She is right.' _

"Amy," he said, his gaze softening. "My country will not hold back if you do this. Don't go against me. Please."

"It's too late. My colonies have already voted to become our own nation," she said sternly. "Try to break me. I would rather fall than be under your control any longer, _England. _Now let me_ go."_

He relented, releasing his hold on her and stepping back as she swiftly turned and headed for the door, pale blue dress and chestnut curls billowing behind her.

"I don't want to lose you!" he called behind her. She rested her hand on the door handle, pausing to face him once more. "I mean you, as you are. Not America. You, Amy," he said, desperation clear in his voice as his chest tightened once more at the thoughts of her that crept into his mind.

"We have to set personal wants aside," she answered quietly, dropping her head toward the floor as her voice cracked slightly. "It's our duty to our people. You're the one who taught me that, remember?" With that, she opened the door, letting it slam behind her on the way out and leaving Arthur alone to his thoughts. He sighed, slumping into the nearest pew and resting his head in one hand while reaching into his coat pocket with the other. He pulled out a small letter, secured shut with a pale green ribbon and the word "Amy" written across the front in his own sloppy handwriting. '_Another time,'_ he thought solemnly, gently tucking it back into his coat pocket.

_Sometimes I feel I don't have the words. Sometimes I feel I'm not being heard._

_Sometimes I feel I don't want this change. I think we all have to rearrange._

_Just another night, in another time._

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! Hope any readers enjoyed it. I did make Femerica a brunette because it was just how I kept picturing it. If I'm changing gender, I think hair color is fair game too, no?**

**My inspiration came from the songs 'Tides of Time' and 'Deliruim' by Epica. Gorgeously depressing songs lol. **

**This oneshot actually turned out better than I pictured it, so I had been debating on maybe making a full story out of it if it gets a good response. Let me know if there are any grammatical errors or anything like that. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
